


Confession

by mrs_berry



Series: Avril Amour (Adrinette April 2019) [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien x Marinette - Freeform, Adrinette, Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2019, Confession, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Humour, Marinette x Adrien - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_berry/pseuds/mrs_berry
Summary: Adrien has a confession to make to Marinette.(This work was written for the Adrinette April 2019 prompt: Confession.)





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late! I'm trying to catch up... I will try to write two prompts tomorrow and two on Saturday in order to achieve this. Wish me luck lol.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!!

"Hey Marinette," Adrien greeted with a friendly smile, which said girl sheepishly returned. "Can I talk to you for a moment? ... In private?"

Marinette's mind went into a jumbling mess of possibilities regarding why he would want to see her "in private."

Doing her utmost to appear calm, she nodded and squeaked out, "Of course!" before following him to a secluded area.

Adrien stopped once he found a good spot and Marinette, who was too distracted to fully pay attention to her surroundings, smacked straight into his back.

"S-sorry," Marinette squeaked again, jumping back to create some space between them.

Adrien chuckled and instantly forgave her, of course.

For a moment, there was an awkward pause while Marinette waited for Adrien to organize his thoughts.

"So," he began. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now."

Immediately, Marinette's heart went into overdrive and her hands began to shake. She hid her hands behind her back and clenched them, trying her best to act like everything was cool, even though she was basically panicking and dying on the inside.

"Oookay," Marinette said awkwardly, trying to prompt him to continue when she realized he was waiting on some kind of response from her.

"To be honest, I first truly realized it when you designed Jagged Stone's album cover," he began, before pausing and thinking some more.

Even though he had only started speaking. Marinette wanted his explanation to go faster; the suspense was like murder, so she nodded in encouragement for him to keep going. Why was he taking his time with this? _Just spit it out in a garbled mess, like I do!_ Marinette wished in her mind.

Backtracking, Adrien said, "Wait, no. It was probably when you won the derby hat competition." He nodded in satisfaction at his new revelation.

Marinette bit her lip.

"Honestly, I've known for so long how amazing you are," Adrien mused with a chuckle.

Marinette felt her face warm up, her heart hammering even harder against her chest. Did people die from their heart breaking out of their chests? In that moment, Marinette felt like it might be possible.

"And yet, I only recently came to a realization," he continued. "Which is silly. I should have realized it sooner, like when I found out you had tons of pictures of me in your bedroom."

Marinette was torn between fainting on the spot or running away. _Realized what?!_

Fortunately, she chose neither and somehow managed to remain conscious and standing still, despite impatience and something akin to fear running through her veins.

"But once I realized it, it felt great!" He beamed. "And probably the reason I didn't know sooner was because I haven't ever felt this way about a friend before."

_Oh goodness gracious._

"And I'm relieved, because I already know you feel the same way towards me."

_WAIT, WHAT? HE KNOWS?!_

Adrien paused, feeling concerned for his speechless, red, flabbergasted friend. "Are you okay, Marinette?"

Marinette nodded dramatically and blurted, "Pleasecontinue!"

Realizing she was probably just being her usual somewhat strange self, he returned to his line of thought.

"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you this: Marinette, I am a huge fan of yours!"

His sunny sweet smile that resulted from his confession was blinding. Marinette nearly melted at the sight, before she returned to thinking and processed what he just said.

... _A fan?_

All that buildup and secrecy and mental torture just to tell her that he was her fan?!

Marinette didn't know whether to be annoyed or cry.

She did her best to choose neither.

Mustering a weak smile, Marinette replied, "W-wow. That's great. I'm so flattered... thanks, Adrien."

Suddenly, Adrien pulled her into a warm, friendly hug, which she awkwardly returned.

"Wow, this is amazing. It feels like we follow each other on Tumblr. Like, we're mutuals, you know?" Adrien gushed into her hair.

Marinette hummed in half-hearted agreement.

Pulling away, they looked at each other silently for a brief moment.

"Hey, maybe we should follow each other on Tumblr?"

Marinette nodded while screaming internally, but eventually calmed down with time as rational thoughts slowly poured back into her brain.

He may not have confessed his undying love to her, but the fact that he thought she was amazing enough to become her fan was something, right? Definitely a step in the right direction, as it meant that he had noticed and paid attention to her.

And hey, if they followed each other on social media, it would give her more chances to bond with him.

Maybe his confession wasn't as disappointing as she initially thought.

Maybe his confession was the beginning of something more...

(Or maybe it was hopeless? Who knows.)

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, Adrien. I really should have done a real confession, but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head and had to write it. I'm sorry that I'm trash. 😂
> 
> Thanks in advance to those who leave kudos/comments! They make me ridiculously happy every time!! ❤


End file.
